


unwinding the clock

by tehhumi



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, canon divergent i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Felix is asked to help fix what he was used to break in Corambis.
Kudos: 3





	unwinding the clock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of magic gangbang rituals"

"No. I'm not doing it again."

"The Clock of Eclipses is driving people mad, and it can be heard halfway to Esmer now. If doing it once started the clock, a similar ritual could stop it."

"Or repeating the ritual might strengthen the clock, until the ticking is heard across all Corambis. And anyway, what do you need me for? My magic wasn't even called on, you can just hire another whore."

"The same steps done in reverse can unwind the clock, instead of winding it up as happened before. But we don't know exactly what was done."

"So find Edwin Beckett and make him tell you."

"We looked for him. It turns out he let the country afterwards, since no one will work with him anymore."

"There were quite a few other people there. Any one of the people who raped me would recall it in more detail."

"You're the only one, besides Edwin Beckett, whose identity was ever learned."

"So you want me to tell people every motion of how I was raped, so you can gather some more wizards and rape me again, but you'll do it properly this time."

"You wouldn't have to actually have sex, I suppose. You could give instructions for us to perform on someone else."

"Fuck you," Felix said and slammed the door.


End file.
